marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Douglas (Earth-616)
H. D. Steckley, Priestess Selene, The Psychic Avenger | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , , | Relatives = Arthur Douglas (father); Yvette Steckley (mother, deceased); Pamela Douglas (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Monster Isle; the Starship Sensia; formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City; Defenders Mansion, Colorado; Vaughn Security Systems, Four Freedoms Plaza | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (ShavedCategory:Shaved Hair baldCategory:Bald) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, priestess, philosopher, scientist and warrior; formerly ruler of the Ba-Bani, engineer and saleswoman for Vaughn Security Systems | Education = | Origin = Human was taught by the Eternal monks of the Shao-Lom Monastery on Titan after she was rescued by Mentor | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Bill Everett; Mike Friedrich; George Tuska | First = Iron Man #54 | Death = | HistoryText = Early life Heather Douglas was the daughter of Arthur Douglas, whose reanimated corpse was made into Drax the Destroyer. When Heather was still a girl, her father was driving her and her mother through the desert when they accidentally happened to see the spaceship of Thanos land; the space villain didn't want any witnesses, so he blew their car up. Heather was thrown clear off and survived, but her parents were killed. She was found by Thanos' father, Mentor, who took her to his home world, Titan, to be raised by the Titanian Shao-Lorn monks in their monastery. While there, Heather studied the Titans' ways and disciplines to unlock her latent psychic potential and gained her mental and physical powers. However, she came under the influence of a powerful entity called The Dragon of the Moon; she believed she had resisted it, which filled her with pride, and she took the name Moondragon as a result. Moondragon She first returned to Earth under the guise of "Madam MacEvil" for the purpose of developing means to combat Thanos; this led to the creations of some villains, like Angar the Screamer. She then revealed her true identity and helped the Avengers in their first confrontation with Thanos, as well as becoming an applicant for membership for a time. Moondragon was one of the three candidates to be the "Celestial Madonna" who was prophesied to give birth to a universal savior, but she lost to Mantis. While with the Avengers, she met Patricia Walker who became the heroine Hellcat. Even though Walker wanted o join the Avengers, Moondragon convinced her to acompany her to Titan so she could train her. Moondragon was present when the Avengers confronted Korvac; her powers allowed her to see into his mind while they fought, and she decided that his goal of saving the universe by ruling it was noble; she stayed out of the battle until Korvac, dejected, committed suicide. New Defenders Moondragon left Earth with her father (who was now Drax) and found a planet immersed in war, so she decided to take mental control of all its inhabitants to force them to live in peace. This caused her to believe herself to be like a goddess. When Drax confronted her, she killed him with her mental powers. The Avengers intervened, and Thor took her before a real god -- his father, Odin, to be judged. Odin perceived within Moondragon a stalwart but tainted spirit. He condemned her to wear a magical headband that would reduce her mental powers until she had overcome her arrogance. He also assigned The Valkyrie to be her guardian. When Valkyrie rejoined the Defenders, Moondragon was forced to come along. She soon discovered that the Dragon of the Moon had been influencing her all along. She managed to reject it fully, and for the first time, started to gain friends in the team; eventually the headband came loose by itself. Unfortunately, soon after she was infected with mutated spores and started to die; the Dragon appeared again and told her it could save her life, but only if she agreed to be its host. She accepted, and, now an evil being, battled the Defenders, until four of them sacrificed themselves to kill both her and the Dragon. Resurrection Heather's soul managed to survive, and, now free from the Dragon again, contacted a cousin of hers; through her, she was able to obtain a new body for herself, a clone created on Titan. For a while, she and her cousin, who became the heroine Sundragon, adventured together in space. H.D. Steckley After Quasar was appointed Protector of the Universe, Moondragon insinuated herself into his life. She was convinced that in time, Quasar would realize they were eminently qualified to be the universe's most cosmic coupling. Quasar, however, asserted that qualifications have nothing to do with feelings and rebuffed her. She eventually got the message and lost interest in him. Infinity Watch When Adam Warlock sought people to help him safeguard the Infinity Gems, he chose Moondragon to keep the Mind Gem -- but only after erecting safeguards so Moondragon could not exploit the gem's full power. Still, she agreed to join his team, the Infinity Watch. She eventually lost the gem when it was stolen by Rune. Moondragon later became an associate of Genis (the third Captain Marvel), determined to help him control his cosmic awareness. During this time, she fell in love with Marlo Chandler, the wife of Rick Jones (whom Captain Marvel was bonded to). The two eloped on a lesbian relationship to the reluctant understanding of Rick. Some time later, Marlo got over her feelings for Moondragon, and decided to return to Rick. Moondragon told her she must have accidentally prodded her telepathically into the relationship, but this was a lie to make the break-up easier. In truth, Moondragon was heartbroken; she left shortly after with Phyla-Vell. Annihilation During the Annihilation War, Moondragon and Phyla-Vell returned, visiting the graves of Mar-Vell and Genis-Vell. At that time though, Thanos appeared, and kidnapped Moondragon, using her as a hostage to draw out Drax the Destroyer for an unknown purpose. He also used her to read Annihilus' mind and upon learning that the Lord of the Negative Zone intended to use the captive Galactus to destroy all life in both their universe and the Negative Zone, chose to turn against Annihilus. But before Thanos could free Galactus, Drax arrived and killed Thanos by tearing out his heart. Thankfully, Drax was able to coerce the Silver Surfer into releasing his master. The Devourer of Worlds then teleported to safety as he destroyed a great portion of the Annihilation Wave. Surviving the Annihilation Wave, Heather and Phyla (now Quasar) were traveling to assist the Kree outworlds when Phyla began receiving telepathic messages saying she had "the savior". The two took on the mission to find the savior to free the Kree Empire from the Phalanx. During the adventure, Heather transformed into the 'Dragon of the Moon'. Despite the fact that she would never be able to return to human form, Phyla remained by her lover's side. Their time together was ultimately short as the leader of the Phalanx, Ultron, killed her by plunging his arm into her chest. Heather died in Phyla's arms. As before, Douglas was able to return to the living and returned to her human form. She has since joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and continues to adventure with them. Sadly, Phyla was killed by a resurrected Thanos, which caused Heather to lash out at him before Star-Lord subdued the Mad Titan with the Cosmic Cube. | Powers = Psionics: Heather Douglas was one of the most powerful human born telepaths ever. Douglas has repeatedly demonstrated mental psionic energy usage far in advance of all human and human mutants including that of the world renowned telepaths such as Professor Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Jean Grey (without the enhancement of the Phoenix Force). Douglas' most notable psychic actions were the complete mental enslavement of an entire warring planet of people, psionically stalemating the sorcerer supreme Doctor Strange for an extended period of time, and mentally killing a clone of Thanos endowed with psionic powers greater than Professor X, as well as being able to pierce the mental barriers of Galactus and even enabling Thanos to almost overwhelm the devourer's mind when channeling her powers. All feats beyond that of Xavier and most other noted human and human mutant psychics. Unlike human mutants such as Xavier whose powers operate as part of their biology, all of Douglas' mental powers originate from her supreme level of mental discipline, hence her concentration and ability to focus on the accomplishment of that task. All of Douglas' mental process are largely maintained subconsciously as the power and its effects will continue if she is rendered unconscious or falls asleep as done when her control of an entire planet's populace. But she must always consciously initiate the process for it to be done. If Douglas is distracted or unable to focus her mind to accomplish an event, she can be rendered completely mentally powerless as shown when Rick Jones held her captive with a pair of headphones pumping heavy metal tracks. Douglas' mental psionic powers include: Telepathy: Douglas possesses the ability to contact sentient minds both organic and mechanical based, as well as cosmic beings such as Galactus. Her telepathic abilities include mind-control, mental attacks, mental shielding, personality alteration, memory erasure, memory modification. Douglas telepathic range is virtually limitless, as she is able to contact minds scattered throughout a solar system without enhancement devices such as Xavier's Cerebro. Telekinesis: Douglas's telekinetic range is low to moderate as she can only levitate herself and one or two others at the same time. Douglas can "push" her telekinetic ability on herself to attain flight or against another a single person as effective concussive blasts. Dragon form: For a time, Moondragon gained the ability to assume the form of her namesake: A superhumanly strong and durable dragon, capable of faster-than-light speed travel and surviving in outer space without air. It is unknown whether or not she retains this ability. | Abilities = * Genius Scientist: Douglas is an expert in various advanced Titanian sciences as well as Earth human sciences. She has been able to give powers to Ramrod and Angar the Screamer, and was able to give Daredevil his eyesight back. * Master Martial Artist: Douglas is a superb alien hand-to-hand combatant, trained by the Titanian monks of Shao-Lom who were veteran practitioners in martial arts. Douglas is well versed in pressure points. And she has even defeated Mantis, Psylocke, and Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Aviation:' Douglas is a skilled starship pilot. *'Nervous System Control:' Mental and physical disciplines gave her improved control over her autonomic body functions, including those of heart beat, bleeding, breathing, and pain reception. | Strength = Douglas possesses low level superhuman strength (punch through steel with her bare hands), endurance and stamina all due to her mental conditioning. Douglas can not maintain these levels without her concentration however. If she is not able to focus her mind to force her body to higher levels, she will adapt the levels of her base human levels as maintained through intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = All of Douglas' superhuman abilities are based on her ability to concentrate. Her human body while brought to the peak of its potential without enhancement, still needs to sleep, eat and breathe. She cannot maintain those levels without rest and replenishment such as when she forced herself to endure open space travel without protective suits only for a short period of time to save her life. | Equipment = Douglas possessed the Infinity Gem known as the "mind gem". The artifact enhanced her psionic powers by an undefined degree. Douglas no longer has the mind gem. | Transportation = Various including the Starship Sensia. | Weapons = Douglas uses conventional weapons such as staffs and bullet guns as well as exotic weapons such as plasma weapons. | Notes = * Heather's and Marlo's lesbian relationship was rare for a mainstream comic book at the time, especially with two established characters. | Trivia = Douglas is not naturally bald. Douglas shaves her head preferring to be bald, though has worn short hair in the past. | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #9 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Master Edition }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Douglas Family Category:Eternal Experiment Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Dragon Form